Exploited That Doubt
is the sixth episode of Big Brother 3. Episode Summary At this week’s head of household competition, Trent ended up winning. Logan took the opportunity to tell him that their alliance with Clifford, Ben and Topaz weren’t really good for them and that they were on the bottom, he also told Trent that there was another alliance with Clifford, Ben, Topaz and himself, with Bryce instead of Trent in it. The two of them decided to think about it, discuss it and figure out what to do this week. Calvin was getting louder and more confrontational, to the point where his allies Max and Jenna was getting fed up with him and started doing most of their game and strategy conversations without him. A new alliance quickly formed between Max, Jenna, Logan and Trent, the four of them were all seeing Ben and Clifford as big threats and thought it was about time someone would take a shot at them. Trent suprised Ben, Clifford and Topaz at the nomination ceremony by putting Topaz on the block, he nominated him next to Calvin and tried brushing it off to them that Topaz was just a pawn and that they didn’t need to worry. A big fight happened in the house between Calvin and Clifford/Ben, despite their dislike towards each other and previous conflicts, this fight was staged by Calvin and Clifford, Ben was unaware that it was staged until Clifford told him after he had gotten himself involved. Topaz had been confused and worried after his own alliance member Trent nominated him, so he was very happy after winning the power of veto to save himself. Trent blindsided Ben by putting him on the block as the replacement next to Calvin, the backdoor plan against Ben had started. Bryce was upset after Trent informed him about the alliance of Ben, Clifford, Topaz, Logan and himself, since it was all the same people as Bryce was aligned with, except Trent taking his spot in that alliance. Despite feeling betrayed by Ben, Bryce voted with Clifford and Topaz to save Ben and to evict Calvin. Jenna, Logan and Max voted to evict Ben, making it a tie between Ben and Calvin. Trent cast the final and deciding vote to break the tie and evicted Ben from the house. Day 36 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Constellations :: Description: In this flashgame the players had to control two jellyfish in order to collect starfish and earn points. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Trent Day 37 *Nomination Ceremony Day 38 Day 39 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Escape From The Big Oil Spill :: Description: The objective of this flashgame is to control a fish who is swimming away from an oil spill, avoid being caught in the oil or crashing in obstacles, whoever could swim the furthest won. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Topaz Day 40 *POV Ceremony Day 41 Day 42 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results } |- ! colspan="3" |} Still in the Running } | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia *This episode marks the first time that a tie occurred during the Eviction Ceremony. *Also, this episode marks the first time that the Head of Household voted to evict outside of the Final Three.